After Life Goes On
by AlliesWorld
Summary: Wake Me Up When September Ends Revised! They shut down Xana and went their seperate ways. What happens when they all just happen to send their children to Kadic? When they see each other for the first time in 14 years Or more inportant, when Xana wakes?


**Notes to self, to do for chapter one**

**-Add more in story**

**-Somehow, make it not obvious but a little idea that Xana is awake/alive, whatever you want to call it, maybe it in chapter 2 instead of **

**Okay the original story was written in 2006, that's two years ago from this point. It doesn't matter which one you read first, it's basically the same story but better because of some, minor changes, a couple major ones and way longer chapters! The original is still up if you want to read it, but I decided, after finally realizing I needed to update and that I didn't remember what had been going on, I found that I had some really bad grammar. Or never reread and checked for mistakes, probably both. But anyway, I came to the decision that this story needed to be edited and rewritten, so as soon as I began writing new chapters, I also began editing the old. The story is not exactly the same; there are new people, new ideas and new events thrown into it. Also there are not as many story plots holes as before. I went and found almost all of them, please tell me if you see anymore, and tried my best to fix them. ALSO the story is not so rushed. That was one of the worst things about the original, everything all happened at once and you had no time to stop and think, okay so what's going on here? It was very confused and not everything was explained. At the moment of editing, I took the time to think about how I don't like that Alena's name and Aelita's names sound so much alike. I wanted to know if I should change it, and I asked a few people and sure enough they said yes. "Sparks" name was changed from Karla to Bridgett to better suit her image in my mind. Also I low keyed Alena's drama queen attitude, it bugged me and it had to go, but for the most part her personality is the same. Wow now I'm rambling, and you've probably already stopped reading all this and started reading the story so if you're still reading this, go ahead and start reading the story.**

Chapter One

Good-byes

"Mom I don't want to go to a new school. It isn't going to be different at all from the others. They're going to look at me and then they're going make jokes. I'm going to be a freak again!" Aelita's little girl whined as they walked onto the grounds of Kadic. "Angela, you're going to be just fine, you just need to be yourself." Aelita tried to comfort her daughter. "That's what you said last time..." Angela mumbled to herself quietly, Aelita unable to hear, or more like pretending not to be able to hear. "I wonder who my roommate's going to be." Angela asked smiling, deciding to give up the fight and change the subject. She knew she was stuck going here, and nothing was going to change that. "That's the spirit, you'll see in a moment but I'm so sorry I can't come and help you move in, I have to go, I'm late." Aelita explained apologetically. "Hey mom" The pink-haired girl asked, getting her mom's attention one last time before she left. "Yes Angela?" Angela smiled at her. "I'll see you in a few weeks." Aelita smiled back. "Yea, I'll see you then. Tell your brother I love you both, and try to stay away from the boys." Aelita winked. Angela's face turned bright red. "Mom!" Aelita laughed. "I'm just joking with you."

Yumi dragged her son into one of the dorm rooms. "You decided you wanted to live at school this year so here you go." Yumi looked at the dorm room, all of them looked pretty much alike, as far as she knew, but this one had a familiar feeling. She looked at the door number, one last time. It was Ulrich's dorm, from when they where kids. She smiled; they had spent a lot of time here but w_here could he be right now? _She thought to herself. "Mom!" Her son screamed his brown hair cutting over the tips of his confused eyes. "Oh yeah, sorry Michael, I wish I could stay but I have to go." She said walking out the door. Michael put down his luggage, a little mope like. "Yeah, me too…." The brown haired boy whispered to himself as he followed him mom down to the courtyard. "Goodbye Michael." She yelled as she walked off the school grounds. Michael gave a small wave but it was too late for her to see she had already turned away and Michael just stood there watching her.

Two girls walked up behind Michael. They seemed to be a little older than he was. "Hey Leah, Kasumi." One girl curled her long brown hair around her finger while the other just blushed deeply. "Still having problems at home?" Leah, the brunette asked. Michael just nodded. "You want to talk about it?" She asked and he shook his head. Kasumi's smile vanished. "So you're getting a dorm this year?" Leah asked, changing the subject. Michael nodded. "Yeah, I wore my mom down." "So what's your dorm number?" She asked. Michael looked at her and then took a piece of paper out of his pocket and unfolded it. "Um, let's see, third floor room fourteen. I'm suppose to have a roommate this year." The two girls looked at each other. "Who?" Kasumi asked, her green eyes lighting up with curiosity. Michael shrugged. "I don't recognize the name, must be some new kid for you to torture Leah. " He gave her a smirk and Leah's face turned slightly pink and gave a small smile. "But it'll have to wait, I was just up there, he's not here yet."

"Bridgett" A short teenage girl with strawberry blonde hair ran out of her mother's arms and into her father's. "It's time for school." Her mother said smiling. "And time for you to go to work, Odd." "Awe… do we have to?" They asked in union. "Yes." She answered simply." "Ah! Run for your life!" sparks screamed as she sped off across the thin green grass. A little giggle was heard followed by a small voice. "I'll get her mommy!" A five-year-old boy ran after his older sister but didn't get very far as he soon tripped over a tree root, tumbling over himself and landed face first into the ground, only to hear a laugh from his sister as she disappeared into the school. Odd walked over to his son and picked him up, following his wife into the school.

They found their daughter standing in front of one of the dorms of the halls of the girl's dorms. "It's about time you got here." Bridgett said jokingly, her hands on her hips. Odd smiled and Bridgett took out her key and opened the door. Inside were two beds, a small table/book shelf between them, a window and a dresser. "Do you want any help?" Sonya, Bridget's mom asked while she put down Bridget's suitcase.

Michael opened the door to his room. His room looked relatively the same as Bridget's room. A blonde boy sat crossed legged on one of the beds. It appeared he had already put on the sheets and blankets but, like Michael, had yet to put away his clothes. "Hey, you must be Daniel." The blonde boy turned, as if just noticing Michael's presence. "Oh hi, yea, but you can call me Danny."


End file.
